AK-47
:For the gun of a similar nature, see AKS-74U. The AK-47 is an assault rifle that was first developed by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is officially known as the Avtomat Kalashnikova. It is also known as the Kalashnikov, the AK, and the Kalash. Overview The AK-47, (Russian: Автомат Калашникова образца 1947 года; Avtomat Kalashnikova obraztsa 1947 goda), or Kalashnikov's automatic rifle, model of 1947, is a Soviet made assault rifle, reliable, durable, and powerful. While not the first of its kind, the AK-47 is most certainly the most prolific and iconic assault rifle (or possibly firearm in general) in the world. It was created in response to the Russian experience of World War II; bolt-action Mosin-Nagant rifles previously issued to troops were now considered obsolete, since they were awkward to use in close quarters. Most combat, the Soviet Army noticed, took place within 300 meters' range of the enemy. Although fast-firing submachine guns were effective in close quarters, there were some occasions where the accuracy and power of a rifle was needed. The AK-47 attempts to combine the excellent accuracy of a rifle with the rapid-fire capabilities of a submachine gun. The AK-47 uses 7.62 x 39mm ammunition in a 30-round detachable box magazine. It is capable of semi-auto or full-auto fire. It is the standard-issue weapon among the Soviet armed forces and FOX soldiers under Gene's command. While the AK-47 is very powerful, especially on full-automatic mode, it is also noisy, heavy, and possesses strong recoil, which often detracts from accuracy. In close quarters, full-automatic mode is enough to bring down several enemy soldiers before reloading; at a distance, however, semi-automatic shots aimed at the head should be used to conserve ammunition and accuracy. The AK-47 is a decent mid-to-long ranged weapon in semi-automatic mode, and can even pass as a sniping weapon until the SVD is found. The AKM is lighter than the original model, weighing in at 3.1 kg (6.8 lbs), and is more easily mass-produced; in fact, the AKM is actually more common than the original AK-47. There were other variants of the AK-47 as well. One example was the Pistol Mitralieră model 1963, which was developed for the Romanian military, and the Pistol Mitralieră model 1965, a Carbine version of the previous model, although they are also called the AMD63 and AMD65 for the Hungarian forces. The Ninth Directorate of the KGB stationed in Tselinoyarsk utilized AK-47s while attempting to guard Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov from Colonel Volgin's rogue GRU unit. GRU operatives, as well as the Ocelot Unit, utilized AK-47s as well as the AMD65 in the latter group's case. Naked Snake also procured an AK-47 during Operation Snake Eater. It weighed 3.5 kg. Various FOX soldiers and Red Army members utilized AK-47s during the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970. Colonel Skowronski also attempted to kill Python using this rifle, but failed mostly due to Python's liquid nitrogen armor. It was frozen by Python in return, which resulted in Skowronski's arm being frozen in the process. Big Boss and his resistance utilized this weapon via recruits. During the Peace Walker Incident, Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontières managed to procure AK-47s, chambered them for different rounds (the exact caliber is unknown) and renamed them RK-47s, after procuring design specs while rescuing a prisoner at the Bananal Fruta de Oro. Additional modifications were made by the MSF's R&D Team after procuring design specs for additions for a smoke grenade and grenade launchers while doing operations outside of Costa Rica/Nicaragua. In addition, the MSF procured design specs for the Hungarian/Romanian model of the AK-47/RK-47, the AMD63 (renamed ADM63), after managing to completely infiltrate Puerto del Alba without detection, and later the carbine version, the AMD65 (renamed ADM65) during missions outside of Costa Rica/Nicaragua. Designs for the RPK variant were also procured during a holdup exercise. The Peace Sentinel soldiers also utilized AK-47s Post-Peace Walker As a child during the Liberian Civil War, Raiden utilized an AK-type rifle. A new, similar rifle, known as the SVG-76 was utilized by Russian soldiers in Afghanistan and African militiamen around 1984, during the time when the Diamond Dogs and Venom Snake were active. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' The AK-47 can be found at the top of a flight of stairs in Rassvet during Operation Snake Eater. It is the first automatic weapon available in the mission. If the player misses the AK-47 there, they can also find it at the northwest munitions hut at Bolshaya Past Base. Similar to the Patriot, the AK is relatively quiet compared to other assault rifles. Guards, however, have a higher chance of hearing it in close proximity. The model of AK-47 used in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater is the Type 3; issued in 1954/55. The Type 3 weighed approximately 3.47kg (7.65 lbs), and is known as the "final" model of AK-47 produced prior to the AKM (also called Type 4; first issued in 1959). ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' This assault rifle is the most common weapon next to the M16A1 used by male soldiers in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops making acquisition of this weapon easy and favored by many online in multiplayer. This is a highly dependable weapon for gunfights although this is not an ideal weapon for stealthy take downs as there is no suppressor available for this weapon. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' The AK-47 is also utilized during the Peace Walker Incident, although it is referred to as the RK-47 in-game, for unknown reasons (although the model viewer does once refer to it as an AK, and it may have possibly been chambered for a different round). There are several variants of the weapon, and the MSF procured the design specs for the regular version of the weapon were procured while rescuing a POW researcher at Bananal Fruta de Oro while searching for the prisoner. The MSF later procured design specs upgrades that allowed it to carry grenade launcher and smoke grenade launchers while participating in outer operations involving defending a base/eliminating enemy troops. The MSF also procured design specs for the Romanian/Hungarian model of the RK-47,the naming scheme of the weapon indicates a similarity to the Hungarian AMD63, but the weapon description implies that it is based on the Pistol Mitralieră model 1963, also known as the PM md. 1963.) the ADM63, while attempting to sneak around the del Alba area without either getting caught or leaving any evidence that they were around, and procured the Carbine version, the ADM65, during their Outer Operations while eliminating enemy troops or even an enemy base. The MSF later procured designs for a light machine gun variant of the RK-47, the RPK, during a hold-up exercise. Descriptions RK47 RK47 (w/ Grenade Launcher) RK47 (w/ Smoke Grenade Launcher) ADM63 ADM65 RPK (Rank 4) RPK (Rank 5) In-game descriptions Gallery Armes mgs3 005.gif|The AK-47 in Metal Gear Solid 3. IMG 0166.JPG|The AK-47 in Portable Ops (w/ description). IMG 0165.JPG|The AK-47 in Portable Ops. Ak47.jpg|The AK-47 menu icon in Metal Gear Solid 3. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (as RK-47) Notes and References es:AK-47 de:AK-47 Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGSPO weapons Category:MGSPW weapons Category:Assault rifles